El Comienzo de Nuestra Leyenda
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Porque el futuro de una relación no depende de un collar, por muchos poderes mágicos que a éste se le atribuyan... [Genzo x Lily]
1. Capítulo 1

**El Comienzo de Nuestra Leyenda.**

 **Prefectura de Shizuoka, Japón.**

Caminó recto, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie; no volteó la vista ni hacia su izquierda ni hacia su derecha, ni por supuesto hacia atrás. Mantuvo fija su mirada al frente, y apenas y le echó un vistazo al guardia de la entrada, más por mera cortesía que por otra cosa. Él estaba seguro de que ésa era la última vez que pisaba la mansión que lo vio crecer y dar sus primeros pasos en el camino que eligió. No era así como quería despedirse del sitio que tantos buenos momentos le había dado, pero su padre no le dejó otra opción.

Ella estaba esperándolo en el auto. Se había arreglado y vestido para la ocasión, con todo y que los dos sabían de que las probabilidades de que fuese recibida en la mansión eran muy bajas. Eso le hizo ver que Lily de verdad lo amaba, lo que hacía más difícil el tener que contarle lo que acababa de suceder. Ella supo que algo andaba mal cuando él subió al automóvil sin decir palabra y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Guardó silencio, esperando a que él le diera alguna explicación, pero conforme pasaban los segundos iba dándose cuenta de que Genzo no tenía noticias buenas qué darle. No necesitaba que hablara, ella sabía que su padre no quiso recibirla, de lo contrario Genzo se habría dirigido hacia su puerta para abrirla y ayudarla a bajar. Si él había subido al auto era porque Akira Wakabayashi se había negado rotundamente a recibir a la extranjera que había hecho el viaje hasta Japón sólo para verlo…

\- No quiere verme, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Lily, tras un largo rato de silencio.

\- No.- respondió Genzo, mirando fijamente el cristal.- De verdad lo siento…

Había comenzado a llover, y gruesos goterones empaparon rápidamente el parabrisas; él dio gracias por el hecho de que ella no fuera del tipo de mujeres que se sueltan a llorar en una situación como ésa, por más que tuviera derecho a hacerlo. No es que Genzo no supiera cómo consolarla, era que si la veía llorar se incrementaría su rabia al grado de regresar a discutir nuevamente con el hombre que ayudó a engendrarlo, y había dado su palabra de que no volvería a pisar la casa mientras él no aceptara a Lily como su prometida.

\- Bueno, sabíamos que había muchas probabilidades de que esto sucediera, no deberíamos sorprendernos.- repuso ella, con voz inusitadamente calmada.- No quisimos dejar cabos sueltos y por eso hemos venido desde tan lejos, lástima que el resultado no fue el que hubiéramos deseado.

"Fue mucho más que un 'resultado no deseado', fue una declaración de guerra", pensó Genzo. "Mi padre y su 'cásate con ella y dejarás de formar parte de esta familia' no me dejaron otra opción que anunciar que no estaba interesado en ser tomado en cuenta por ningún integrante que creyera que la mujer que amo es inferior a mí sólo por haber nacido en otro país. Por supuesto, no voy a decirte nada de esto porque sé que te rompería el corazón, aun cuando tú ya sepas que él no te aceptó".

\- Lo sé.- fue lo que Genzo se limitó a responder.- Aun así te agradezco que hayas aceptado venir, a pesar de saber que teníamos todo en contra. Quisiera de verdad poder decir algo mejor, pero no hallo qué; la rabia me nubla el pensamiento… Pero no quiero que pienses que esto va a interponerse entre nosotros, Yuri. Desde hace mucho tiempo decidí que eres la mujer con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y eso no va a cambiar. Quiero que nos casemos, esté mi padre de acuerdo con ello o no.

\- Gen… .- musitó Lily, girando su rostro hacia la ventanilla.

Él se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, de que ella estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas y eso lo hizo enojar más. No con ella, por supuesto, sino con él mismo, tal y como lo había predicho momentos antes. Lily no tendría por qué llorar cuando él le dijera que la amaba, debería sentirse feliz y no deprimida, pero Genzo sabía que esa depresión provenía del hecho de saber que esa felicidad tendría por siempre una ligera sombra, la sombra del padre que se negó a aceptar la unión de dos personas que se amaban sólo porque una de ellas había nacido en un lugar diferente al deseado. El joven apretó los puños y maldijo una vez más a la terquedad de Akira Wakabayashi.

\- Si ya no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí, deberíamos irnos antes de que la lluvia empeore y tengamos que pedir ayuda.- sugirió Lily, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- respondió Genzo, no sin antes deslizar una mano hacia las de ella para tomar una y apretarla con fuerza. Lily, sin voltear a verlo, le correspondió al gesto, y él supo que ella estaría bien.

Genzo encendió el motor, el cual rugió a manera de protesta, no se sabía si por obligarlo a trabajar en días de lluvia o porque también estaba en desacuerdo con todo el asunto. Miró de reojo el perfil de Lily en el cristal de la puerta del pasajero y se dio cuenta, con alivio, de que no había brillos de lágrimas reflejados en él. Sólo alcanzó a percibir el resplandor del _Corazón del Bosque,_ el diamante azulado que había sido heredado en su familia durante muchas generaciones, y que Lily se había puesto para la ocasión con la esperanza de que le diera suerte y fuese aceptada por su suegro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hamburgo, Alemania.**

\- Si me lo preguntas me parece excesivo.- comentó el rubio, mirando perezosamente a los barcos hacer sus maniobras en el puerto de Hamburgo.

Su compañero no respondió. ¿Por qué habría de ser excesivo? Ese collar había estado en su familia por generaciones, y se suponía que llevaba suerte. Él no era el tipo de hombre que cree en los amuletos ni en la buena fortuna (cosa rara considerando el país de donde provenía), pero era cierto que la tradición de su familia era que un integrante masculino se lo diera a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida para atraer la felicidad. Lo que Genzo no acababa de entender era por qué se lo habían dado a él, precisamente, si no era el primogénito ni había dado muestras de quererse casar. O tal vez precisamente por esto último fue que se lo dieron, porque era el único de sus hermanos que aún no había elegido esposa, al menos ante sus padres.

\- Lily no es el tipo de chica que guste usar joyas excesivamente caras, Wakabayashi.- señaló Karl Heinz Schneider, al ver que Genzo no respondía.- Dudo mucho que se ponga una cosa así, y menos si vale tanto, le dará mala espina usarlo.

\- No es para que se lo ponga todos los días, sólo sería para las ocasiones especiales.- replicó Genzo, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que eso resultaba aún peor.- Ya sé que Yuri preferiría tener algo que pudiera usar todos los días, aunque no valiera nada, a una joya ancestral que vale miles y que sólo se pondría en contadas ocasiones, pero creo que es una buena manera de conseguir que ella se acercara a mi familia.

Schneider soltó un bufido. Genzo siempre había sido un hombre inteligente en cuestiones de fútbol, vida y amigos, y admiraba su capacidad y don de liderazgo, pero en cuestiones de amor y familia podía ser a veces muy ingenuo. No era para menos, considerando que creció alejado de sus padres. Sin embargo, ¿cómo era que no se diera cuenta que eso era caso perdido? Quedaba muy en claro que para el señor Akira Wakabayashi no eran gratos los extranjeros, si no estaba de acuerdo con que su hijo menor fuese amigo de europeos mucho menos iba a aceptar que tuviera de pareja a una latina. Karl no sabía si Wakabayashi de verdad no se daba cuenta de las cosas o simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

\- Wakabayashi, sabes bien que una joya no hará que tu familia acepte a Lily, ni le dará mágicamente la nacionalidad japonesa.- comentó Schneider.

\- Lo sé.- contestó Genzo, tras un largo rato de silencio.

Y a pesar de eso, él decidió regalarle a Lily el _Corazón del Bosque_ en su cumpleaños porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Porque si no lo hacía entonces su familia lo presionaría a elegir a alguien a quien darle esa joya, y Genzo no deseaba entregársela a alguien que no fuera Lily Del Valle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ** _Múnich, Alemania._**

El dije tintineó al levantarlo, como siempre lo hacía. El sol arrancó brillos azulados y multicolores al diamante, y los desparramó sobre el rostro de la chica que lo observaba. Un diamante azulado, una piedra fría y sin corazón, aunque irónicamente tuviese la forma de uno. No entendía por qué Genzo se lo había regalado, si él era el primero en no observar las tradiciones familiares. Ella no se sentía a gusto con la joya y no quería usarla, pero tampoco se decidía a devolverla. ¿No sería hacerle un desaire a su novio? Pero no se sentía a gusto con ella, y Lily sabía que nunca la usaría, no sólo por lo que representaba sino también por lo que valía. Según tenía entendido, era una reliquia que costaba miles de yenes, no era una joya fabricada para usarse de manera rutinaria.

\- Está hecha para que la uses en fiestas de sociedad y ese tipo de cosas.- comentó Elieth.- Para eso se hizo, me parece.

\- ¿Y yo para qué quiero algo así?.- volvió a preguntar Lily por quinta vez en ese rato.- No me sirve un collar que no puedo usar en ningún lado…

\- Tanto como que en ningún lado, no.- replicó su mejor amiga.- Puedes usarlo en las fiestas de la embajada que da mi papá… Y en las reuniones que lleguen a hacer los Wakabayashi…

\- Para las fiestas de tu papá no necesito ponerme algo así, y a las reuniones de los Wakabayashi no creo ser invitada.- suspiró Lily, decaída.- Genzo me contó esa historia que narra que este collar ha estado en su familia por generaciones, "asegurando" el matrimonio feliz de la mujer a quien se lo regalaron, pero si quieres que te diga lo que pienso, creo que un condenado dije fabricado hace más de un siglo no va a hacer que todo vaya mágicamente bien en un matrimonio que ya tiene problemas de aceptación desde antes de iniciar. Ni tampoco hará que el padre de Genzo me reconozca como un miembro más de su familia, al contrario, creo que se molestaría de saber que su hijo ha desperdiciado esta joya en mí.

\- No me agrada la manera en la que lo dices pero… .- Elieth frunció el ceño.

\- Pero sabes que tengo razón.- Lily volvió a acomodar el collar en su estuche de terciopelo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces con él?.- Elieth señaló el estuche.- Y me refiero al collar, por supuesto.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que quedármelo.- Lily volvió a suspirar.- Ahora que Gen y yo estamos oficialmente comprometidos es necesario que vaya a Japón a conocer a sus padres; supongo que será un buen momento para probar su "efectividad".

\- Sería más creíble si no hubieras usado ese tono de sarcasmo.- señaló Elieth, con cierta tristeza.

Lily arrumbó la caja del collar en un cajón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella puso el estuche en la mesita, frente a él, como si se tratara de una caja cualquiera que contuviera golosinas y no un collar de varios miles de dólares. Él permaneció incólume ante la vista del estuche de terciopelo, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. No era buena señal que Lily hubiese llevado el _Corazón del Bosque_ a esa cita, que tenía lugar en un cafecito que a ambos les encantaba visitar por discreto y cómodo, habiendo iniciado ya los preparativos de la boda. Si el collar estaba ahí, pues, era porque Lily pensaba regresárselo. A esas alturas la conocía demasiado bien como para asegurarlo sin temor a equivocarse. Sin embargo, ¿no había ella recibido el collar de buena gana? ¡No debería querer devolverlo, entonces! Que Genzo supiera, ésa sería la primera vez que una mujer regresara el _Corazón del Bosque_ al hombre que se lo obsequió. Aun cuando tenía muchas ganas de hablar primero (de dar, tal vez, alguna estúpida explicación para el aún más estúpido comportamiento de su padre), Genzo dejó que Lily fuera quien lo hiciera.

\- No lo quiero.- fue lo que Lily respondió a su gesto interrogativo.- No es para mí.

\- Yuri, sé que debes estar enojada por el rechazo de mi padre; yo también lo estoy, mucho más que tú aunque no lo creas, pero ése no es motivo para… .- Genzo se cortó a media frase.- ¿Por qué me lo estás devolviendo?

\- Porque no puedo usar una joya que pertenece a una familia que no me quiere entre sus filas.- respondió Lily, con un dejo de dolor en la voz.- No quiero tener algo que me recuerde que no soy "digna" para un grupo de personas que deberían ser importante para mí.

\- Yo no soy como mi familia.- dijo Genzo, apretando un puño.- Soy diferente, creí que eso te lo había demostrado ya en varias ocasiones. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas que te quiero en mi vida aunque a los demás no les parezca?

Lily se detuvo un momento para evaluar la reacción de su prometido; realmente le estaba sorprendiendo que él estuviese actuando de esa manera, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que quizás Genzo estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Suya era la culpa, de cualquier manera, por las actitudes que había tomado cuando él había comenzado a gustarle, aunque de cualquier modo Genzo tampoco debía tomarse tan en serio la devolución de un regalo que al final de cuentas no había provenido directamente de él.

\- Nadie está diciendo lo contrario, Gen, y no necesito que hagas algo más.- ella cubrió el puño con su palma abierta.- Entiéndeme por favor: no estoy terminando contigo. El que te regrese ese collar no significa el fin de nuestra relación, son dos cosas totalmente independientes.

\- Contigo, ya no se sabe.- Genzo exhaló con fuerza, liberando su puño y tomando la mano de ella.- Pero sabes que es una tradición de mi familia el pasar ese collar de generación en generación. Estrictamente hablando se lo debo dar a la mujer con la que me quiero casar.

\- Y dime una cosa, ¿hay tres copias de la joya, o ésta es la única?.- cuestionó Lily, dando golpecitos sobre el estuche de terciopelo.- O mejor replanteado: ¿Tus dos hermanos mayores tienen algún otro objeto al que se le aplique la misma "tradición familiar"?

\- Eh, pues no.- respondió Wakabayashi, inmediatamente, ofuscado.- El _Corazón del Bosque_ es único en su género… Y hasta donde tengo entendido, mis hermanos no les han dado a sus mujeres un regalo similar.

\- O sea, que tú eres el único que debe seguir esta "tradición".- recalcó Lily.- ¿Por qué solo tú tiene algo así para obsequiar a su pareja? ¿Por qué se te ha señalado a ti con esta "distinción especial"? No eres el primogénito. Podría creer que te la dieron a ti por tradición si fueras el mayor, con esa ideología que tienen ustedes los japoneses de que los primogénitos deben seguir las costumbres familiares al pie de la letra así como los pasos de sus padres, pero eres el menor de tu familia.

\- Honestamente, nunca me había puesto a pensarlo.- confesó Genzo, sintiéndose asombrado.- Es decir, no sé si tenga que ver el hecho de que soy el único que no se ha casado. O que mis padres creyeran que nunca me iba a casar por voluntad propia. No lo sé, te lo confieso, pero ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón: ese collar debería tenerlo Hotaru, la esposa de mi hermano mayor.

\- No sé qué haya pensado tu padre, pero de cualquier manera está de más.- señaló ella.- Si has considerado llevarle la contraria al casarte con una extranjera sin fortuna, no veo cuál es la necesidad de seguir la tradición familiar de darme esa joya. Ni siquiera estás seguro de por qué la tienes tú y no alguno de los otros varones de tu familia.

\- No tiene lógica, ¿verdad?.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada, tomando el estuche.- Estás en todo tu derecho a rechazarme este collar, proviene de una familia que no ha sabido ver lo que eres, y que además tiene unas ideas raras sobre lo que hará funcionar bien un matrimonio. Al parecer, para los Wakabayashi no importa la armonía y las cosas en común, si regalas una joya rara ya tienes ganado el cielo de las relaciones de pareja.

Ante esto, Lily soltó una carcajada. Por supuesto que era una idea rara y anticuada el creer que un dije de diamante azul podía prometerle felicidad a dos personas que necesitaban algo más que amor para hacer funcionar un compromiso de por vida. Genzo se relajó al verla reírse, pues indicaba que ella no estaba afectada por el asunto.

\- No pasa nada.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No lo quiero, de cualquier manera. Es demasiado pretencioso y pesado como para que tenga ganas de usarlo, además de que no podría ponérmelo sin correr el riesgo de que alguien quisiera cortarme el cuello para obtenerlo.

\- Se lo regresaré a mi padre.- señaló él, guardando el estuche en su mochila deportiva como si se tratara de un objeto cualquiera.- No necesitamos nada suyo para ser felices, ni siquiera su aprobación.

Lily se acercó y lo besó en los labios, suspirando aliviada. Se sentía feliz de poder deshacerse del collar. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que ella hacía lo correcto al devolverlo, Genzo no se sentía del todo bien, aunque no supo explicarse el por qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que debería darle algo a cambio.- dijo él, durante una pausa que hicieron en el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué?.- cuestionó Schneider, poniendo cara de "otra vez está empezando éste con sus ideas raras".- Ella te dijo que no lo necesitaba.

\- Yo sé que no, y entiendo sus motivos.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Tú mismo me lo advertiste y no te escuché. Sé que Yuri no necesita un collar especial que provenga de mí pero por alguna razón no me siento tranquilo. ¿No es la clase de cosas que hacen los hombres en una relación, llenar de joyas a su pareja? Además, su cumpleaños ya está cerca.

\- Que Elieth no te oiga, por favor, o me va a dejar en la ruina.- dijo Karl, con cierto tono de burla.- Mira, no creo que Lily _necesite_ que le des algo especial, pero si eres tú el que _quiere_ hacerlo, hazlo. Realmente eres muy bruto para esto de las relaciones amorosas, me sorprende que ella quiere casarse contigo.

\- Tan bruto no he de ser, si he conseguido que ella quiera casarse conmigo.- replicó Genzo, sonriendo sardónicamente aunque agradecía la sugerencia.

\- Supongo. Aunque si me permites el consejo de alguien que ya pasó por eso, sugiero que vayas con un buen joyero para que te ayude a encontrar el diseño que buscas.- concluyó Schneider, dispuesto a regresar al entrenamiento.- La Cavalli, por ejemplo, es un buen lugar en donde podrías conseguir una joya de excelente calidad a la medida de tus deseos. O de los de ella.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste cuando le compraste a Eli aquél collar en forma de copo de nieve?.- preguntó Genzo, riéndose a carcajadas.- ¿Ir a ver a los joyeros de la Cavalli?

Por respuesta, su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily respingó al ver el estuche estampado con el logo de la joyería Cavalli. Cuando abrió el regalo de cumpleaños que le entregó su novio, ella realmente no esperaba toparse con algo así. Genzo no era muy dado a regalar joyas (algo que a ella le tenía sin cuidado), y la única vez que lo había hecho fue para darle el _Corazón del Bosque_ (¿No era un tanto irónico que la única ocasión en la que él le obsequió joyería cara, ella acabara regresándola?). Así pues, no esperaba que él quisiera regalarle otro collar en su cumpleaños, conocía bien a su novio como para saber que no intentaría repetir una jugada si la primera vez no había resultado efectiva, pero al parecer Genzo Wakabayashi aún reservaba sorpresas para ella.

\- Wow.- fue lo que Lily dijo tras examinar la joya.

Ésta tenía muchas diferencias con respecto al previamente mencionado dije, pero era evidente que quien quiera que hubiese fabricado ese collar se había inspirado en el _Corazón del Bosque_ para hacerlo. El nuevo dije, aunque también tenía la forma de un corazón y estaba hecho con una piedra preciosa de color azul (Lily no conocía lo suficiente de éstas como para asegurar que fuese un zafiro, aunque lo parecía), era mucho más sencillo, más moderno y ligero, y por consiguiente también menos llamativo que su predecesor. La cadena y la montura estaban hechas de plata muy fina y no de sugerente oro blanco, así como las escasas piedras que se encontraban en la corta montura eran circonias y no diamantes en miniatura. Lily tuvo que reconocer que el collar le encantó de inmediato, pues era del tipo de joyería ligera que le gustaba usar.

\- ¿Y bien?.- Genzo cortó el silencio que comenzaba a espesarse entre ambos.- ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¿La verdad?.- Lily titubeó.- No lo sé. Es decir, me encanta pero… ¿Qué es esto? Se parece, y a la vez no, al _Corazón del Bosque_.

\- Porque en cierto modo está inspirado en él.- explicó Genzo, tras lo cual suspiró.- Cuando mandé fabricar este dije para ti realmente me pareció que sería una buena idea hacerlo, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, a juzgar por tu reacción.

\- No, no, no me malinterpretes, por favor.- se apresuró a decir Lily.- El dije me encanta, sabes que el color azul es mi favorito y que me gusta usar joyería de plata, pero lo que me ha desconcertado es por qué decidiste fabricar un "corazón" nuevo, habiéndote rechazado el anterior. Me gustaría que me explicaras lo que tenías en mente para poder entender lo que siento que se me está escapando.

Su fiesta de cumpleaños había pasado a un punto en donde ella podía refugiarse con su novio en el rincón más privado del balcón de su departamento sin que alguien protestara, ni siquiera Elieth. Genzo había esperado hasta ese momento en específico para entregar el regalo a su prometida, porque a pesar de todo no estaba seguro de la reacción que ella tendría.

\- El _Corazón del Bosque_ es una joya familiar.- comenzó a decir Genzo, en voz baja, mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de la chica.- Un collar que un famoso joyero fabricó hace muchos años y que sirvió para sellar una promesa de amor prohibido entre un samurái y una emperatriz* del Japón feudal, y que de ahí ha sido utilizado para señalar que una mujer fue encontrada digna de pertenecer a mi familia. Cada varón ha ido obsequiando el collar más por costumbre que por deseo real, no creas que ha sido por las ganas de hacer un presente valioso a futuras señoras Wakabayashi.

\- Continúa.- Lily asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que comprendía lo que su novio quería decir.

\- Si te soy honesto, yo tampoco estaba convencido de regalártelo, porque no venía _de mí_.- añadió él.- Incluso Schneider trató de advertirme que no era una buena idea, pero no le hice caso. Supongo que me dejé llevar por las tradiciones, no lo sé. De cualquier forma, al aceptar tu decisión de no querer usarlo debido al rechazo que te ha hecho mi padre, me di cuenta que yo _deseaba_ darte algo que le demostrara a él que sí eres _digna_ de mí. No sé si es un deseo infantil o idiota, o quizás ambas cosas, pero quiero darte algo que te demuestre cuán importante eres para mí.

Genzo se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían tenido un buen efecto, pues Lily se ruborizó y sonrió levemente, con complacencia, y aunque sus ojos no dejaban de observar la joya, éstos se habían iluminado con una chispa de felicidad.

\- No creí que fuera posible, pero todo parece indicar que tienes una ligera chispa de cursilería en tu carácter frío y calculador.- ella soltó una risita.- Quién lo diría.

\- Es una faceta de mí que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía.- él se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿De verdad tú la mandaste a fabricar?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Se te ocurrió a ti el diseño?

\- Mentiría si dijera que sí.- Genzo señaló el logotipo del estuche.- El personal de la joyería Cavalli me ayudó a definir lo que tenía en mente, tienen artesanos muy hábiles en verdad, y extremadamente pacientes. Sé que el diseño no es tan elaborado, pero me costó trabajo hallar aquél que me recordara a ti.

\- Ya veo.- la joven sacó el collar del estuche y se lo ofreció.- ¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?

Él tomó la joya entre sus manos y se la colocó a Lily alrededor de su cuello; el dije tintineó suavemente cuando reposó en el hueco que se formaba en el espacio entre sus clavículas.

\- A este corazón sí voy a conservarlo toda mi vida, aún cuando sepa que nuestra felicidad depende de nosotros mismos.- murmuró ella, abrazándolo y recargándose contra su pecho.

Genzo la tomó entre sus brazos, sabiendo que no era necesario responder.

 **Notas:**

\- *Ver mi historia original _"La Leyenda del Corazón del Bosque"_ para referencias (publicada en mi cuenta de FictionPress) _._

\- Gracias a Elieth Schneider por la sugerencia del título de la historia.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 **Múnich, Alemania.**

Faltaban dos días para la boda y prácticamente estaba todo listo; debido a que los novios son personas muy previsoras que gustan de planear las cosas con tiempo y considerar los posibles obstáculos, además de contar con una considerable cantidad de dinero para los gastos gracias a la fortuna de él, a dos días del evento sólo faltaban las flores, el pastel y el banquete, mismos que por razones obvias serían entregados en el momento en el que se requirieran. Así pues, Lily se encontraba más tranquila de lo esperado aunque seguía conservando una sensación de pesadez en el estómago, sitio en donde siempre se asentaban sus inquietudes. Por supuesto, por más que tuviera el asunto bien planeado, ella no podía prever la sorpresa que le cayó faltando dos días para casarse con Genzo.

Daisuke Wakabayashi se presentó en su departamento en Múnich, en donde pasaría sus últimas dos noches de soltera (si Akira no hubiera repudiado a su futura nuera, muy seguramente la boda se hubiese realizado en Japón, pero dado que no era así, Genzo y Lily se casarían en Alemania), pidiendo hablar con ella. Cuando Lily lo vio parado a la entrada de su departamento, llevando el estuche del _Corazón del Bosque_ entre las manos, tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo era que el abuelo de Genzo tenía esa joya, si se suponía que éste se la había devuelto a Akira?

El abuelo de los Wakabayashi pidió hablar con ella a solas, y Elieth aceptó de buena gana ir a la florería a asegurarse que las flores serían entregadas a tiempo, dejando a Lily preparando café para su futuro abue-suegro. Éste se notaba tan incómodo como ella, a pesar de que Daisuke Wakabayashi era el único integrante de su familia que aceptaba a Lily como pareja de Genzo y la apreciaba como a una nieta. Tras tomar media taza de café y comerse un _écclair_ , de hablar de detalles de la boda y de cosas varias, al fin el hombre se animó a tocar el tema que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

\- Te sorprenderá que haya venido a verte a tan pocos días de la boda, Yuri.- Daisuke Wakabayashi era la única otra persona en el mundo que la llamaba con su apodo japonés, además de Genzo.- Pero _necesito_ entregarte esto…

El hombre no se contentó con ofrecerle el estuche de terciopelo, también lo abrió para que ella pudiera ver su contenido. El _Corazón del Bosque_ brilló con su acostumbrada frialdad, saludando a Lily con cierta sorna, casi como preguntando: _"¿Acaso pensabas que te ibas a librar de mí?"._ La joven no supo que decir y, por supuesto, se negó a aceptarle el estuche.

\- Me sorprendí mucho cuando mi hijo me buscó para decirme que Genzo le había regresado esta joya. Akira estaba feliz, debo admitirlo, pero yo no porque sabía que el rechazo había provenido de ti.- continuó Daisuke Wakabayashi, algo nervioso.- Hablé con Genzo y él me lo confirmó, e incluso me explicó las razones por las cuales te negaste a quedarte con el collar.

Daisuke Wakabayashi se veía realmente decepcionado; Lily trató de decir algo que no sonara como una justificación apresurada, pero él depositó la caja en la mesita de cristal de la sala y levantó una mano para pedirle que lo dejara continuar.

\- Sé que debes odiarnos a todos los Wakabayashi, con excepción hecha, claro está, de mi nieto, o no aceptarías casarte con él.- dijo el hombre.- Y estás en tu justo derecho. Mi hijo se ha comportado como un verdadero imbécil, y con el afán de justificarlo por el hecho de ser mi hijo, te diré que eso lo sacó de su madre. No lo imbécil sino esas ideas que tiene acerca de que un japonés sólo puede casarse con una japonesa. Akira sólo sigue la ideología que ha mantenido la familia de mi mujer por años, pero has de saber que yo no la comparto; desgraciadamente no pude convencer a mi hijo de aceptar mis creencias. Sé también que mi nieta Eriko ha sido una férrea defensora de la idea de que Genzo no se case contigo, y que ha hecho todo lo que está en su poder para evitarlo.

\- Y vaya que lo ha intentado.- musitó Lily, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

\- Mis otros nietos no te han hecho nada, ni tampoco mi nuera, pero su indiferencia ante la felicidad de Genzo me resulta aún peor que el rechazo de Akira.- Daisuke Wakabayashi le dio otro sorbo a su café antes de proseguir.- _Los lugares más oscuros del Infierno están reservados para aquéllos que mantienen su neutralidad en épocas de crisis moral._

Lily conocía la frase, pero no asintió ni dijo nada. Ella particularmente no tenía rencor alguno por sus futuros cuñados y suegra, pero era obvio que Daisuke Wakabayashi estaba decepcionado de su propia familia.

\- Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, yo quisiera que tú tuvieras esto.- el hombre señaló el collar que reposaba sobre la mesa. Hasta ese preciso momento fue cuando él se dio cuenta que Lily llevaba puesto el _Corazón del Valle_ del que le había hablado Genzo.- _Yo_ te lo estoy regalando a _ti_. No mi familia. No el resto de los Wakabayashi. Yo soy quien te lo da. Porque quiero que sepas que hay alguien en esta familia, además de Genzo, que _sí_ te acepta, y que por eso mismo mereces tener este collar. Quiero que seas tú quien lo use en su boda, que mi gente sepa que vas a ser una Wakabayashi, les guste o no. No sé si la petición de un viejo tonto y senil pueda convencerte de aceptarlo, pero si no lo hace, te contaré entonces que hace muchos años, un muchacho tonto le obsequió al amor de su vida el _Corazón del Bosque_ , y éste les aseguró a ambos muchos años de felicidad inmensa, aun cuando no hayan podido sellar su amor con un contrato matrimonial.

La joven enarcó una ceja, intrigada. Era obvio que Daisuke Wakabayashi estaba hablando de él mismo, pero también era evidente que el "amor de su vida" no había sido su esposa.

\- No comprendo.- fue lo que Lily dijo cuando el hombre se quedó callado, a la espera de que ella elaborara sus propias teorías.

\- Debes saber que yo fui víctima también de esa idea de casarse con gente de tu mismo país.- los ojos de Daisuke Wakabayashi se oscurecieron por la nostalgia.- Yo estaba comprometido, desde muy joven, con la hija de una familia prestigiosa y rica; nadie me preguntó si yo la amaba, así como seguramente nadie le preguntó a ella si me amaba a mí. Eso no le importaba a nadie, y probablemente no habría tenido motivos de queja sino hubiera sido porque cuando viajé a Londres para continuar con mis estudios universitarios, conocí a la mujer más hermosa y encantadora que he visto en mi vida. Cuando miré sus ojos azules me olvidé por completo de mi prometida, de mi palabra y de mi familia, lo único que deseaba era pasar con ella lo que me restara de vida. Estuve a su lado cada uno de los días de mi estancia en Londres, aunque tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no había posibilidad de que pudiéramos estar juntos de forma definitiva.

La doctora se esforzó por no quedarse con la boca abierta de la impresión. ¿Sabría Genzo que su abuelo había tenido un amorío con una inglesa antes de casarse con su abuela?

\- Le dije muchas veces a mi Maddie que me dejara y se buscara a un hombre que pudiera darle la felicidad que merecía.- continuó Daisuke Wakabayashi, sin inmutarse ante la sorpresa de ella.- Porque no podía simplemente romper el compromiso con Kimiko y mandar al infierno a mi familia. A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo estúpido que suene, mi sentido del honor y mi responsabilidad me detuvieron. Sabía que, por ser el primogénito, la deshonra caería sobre mi apellido si me negaba a seguir mi destino, y simplemente no pude hacerlo. Sé que no merecía el amor de una mujer como Madeline, que ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de mandarme al mismo infierno a donde debí haber enviado mi compromiso, pero se negó a hacerlo. Ella sabía que la única forma en la que podríamos estar juntos era que se convirtiera en mi amante, y aún así lo aceptó. Antes de irme de Inglaterra le entregué a mi Maddie el _Corazón del Bosque_ , asegurándole que esa joya nos ayudaría a conservar nuestro amor y, para su sorpresa y la mía, así fue. Maddie y yo estuvimos juntos por más de treinta años, y a ella nunca le importó ser mi amante porque sabía que es la número uno en mi corazón. Este collar nos permitió mantenernos unidos, porque protegió nuestro amor, tal y como lo cuenta su leyenda. Es por eso que yo le pedí a Akira que le entregara el _Corazón del Bosque_ a Genzo en cuanto me enteré que él estaba pretendiendo a una extranjera. Akira creyó que lo hacía para convencerlo a él de buscarse a una japonesa, pero mi idea era que esta reliquia protegiera su amor tal y como protegió el mío.

Ahora Lily tenía una y mil preguntas: ¿Cuándo y dónde veía Daisuke Wakabayashi a Madeline? ¿Habían tenido hijos? ¿En dónde se encontraba ella ahora? ¿De verdad había sido él, y no Akira, quien de primera intención le había dado el _Corazón del Bosque_ a Genzo para que se lo regalara a ella? ¿Qué pensaría Akira si se llegara a enterar de este asunto? Pero sólo formuló la pregunta la que le pareció la más obvia.

\- Si la señora Madeline tenía el _Corazón del Bosque,_ ¿cómo es que ahora ha aceptado entregar la joya que protegió su amor durante tanto tiempo?.- cuestionó Lily.

\- Mi Maddie falleció hace un par de años.- señaló Daisuke Wakabayashi, con tranquilidad.- Ella misma me regresó el collar antes de morir.

\- Lo lamento.- se sinceró Lily, poniendo una mano en el brazo del hombre.- Perdone mi indiscreción.

\- No te preocupes, no tenías manera de saberlo.- el abuelo Wakabayashi sonrió.- Pero ahora comprenderás por qué me entristecí cuando Akira me regresó el collar, y fue peor cuando Genzo me explicó el por qué. Tal vez estoy haciéndote una petición de anciano terco, porque sé que tú tienes un nuevo dije que mi nieto mandó fabricar especialmente para ti y que probablemente por eso no desees usar una joya vieja y sin valor sentimental para ustedes pero, ¿podría pedirte el favor de que aceptaras el _Corazón del Bosque_ nuevamente y lo usaras el día de tu boda? De verdad que me haría muy feliz vértelo puesto ese día.

La primera intención de Lily fue negarse a su solicitud, pero había aprendido a razonar sus respuestas antes de darlas y evitar que fuesen sus impulsos los que mandaran sobre sus decisiones, así que se quedó callada durante varios minutos, considerando la cuestión. Ella de verdad no quería el _Corazón del Bosque_ , había dado sus razones muchas veces y no era necesario repetirlas, pues Daisuke Wakabayashi las conocía de sobra. Sin embargo, también era cierto que el hombre estaba haciéndole un regalo de corazón. Estaba demostrando que él sí la aceptaba como un miembro de su familia, y que creía que no había otra mujer que pudiera hacer a Genzo feliz. ¿No era eso en cierto modo la disculpa que ella buscaba por parte del señor Akira? Quedaba claro que él nunca se la daría, pero en su lugar su padre lo hacía por él. Además, al final de cuentas sólo se trataba de un collar, bien podía usarlo en el día de su boda tanto como cualquier otro, dejando de lado el hecho de que éste valía miles de euros.

\- Está bien, lo haré.- Lily cedió, aguantándose el suspiro.- Pero sólo porque usted ha sido el único que me ha tratado como si perteneciera a su familia, y porque de verdad lo aprecio. Nunca pretendí ofenderlo con mi rechazo, no conocía la historia detrás del mito.

\- Gracias.- Daisuke Wakabayashi sonrió agradecido.-Harás muy feliz a un pobre viejo. Y créeme cuando te digo que no me has ofendido, todo lo contrario…

El hombre no tardó en retirarse, pretextando que tenía otros asuntos pendientes por concluir, dejando en claro que el único motivo de su visita había sido entregar el collar. Lily se quedó con la duda de si debía decirle a Genzo lo sucedido. En algún momento él tendría que saberlo, porque era poco probable que el joven no se diera cuenta que ella llevaba puesto el _Corazón del Bosque_ cuando la llevara al altar, la cuestión era si también debía contarle acerca del romance que tuvo su abuelo con una inglesa puesto que, aun cuando Genzo tenía derecho a saberlo, Lily no lo tenía a decirlo. Por fortuna, al parecer Daisuke Wakabayashi sí había pensado en este detalle ya que Genzo le llamó por teléfono a Lily un par de horas más tarde. El portero, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, le dijo que su abuelo ya lo había puesto al corriente de _todo_ lo que ellos habían platicado horas atrás.

\- ¿Te dijo la razón por la cual quiere que yo tenga el _Corazón del Bosque_?.- Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Sí.- contestó Genzo, tras un brevísimo titubeo.- Huelga decir que esto me ha sorprendido mucho… Pero ahora puedo entender por qué mi abuelo es el único que me ha apoyado en mi deseo de estar contigo, porque él sabe lo que es enamorarse de una extranjera…

Cuando Akira amenazó a Genzo con desheredarlo si continuaba con su decisión de casarse con Lily Del Valle, Daisuke Wakabayashi modificó su testamento para darle una porción de su fortuna a Genzo a través de un fideicomiso. Él era el único de sus nietos que contaba con este beneficio, algo que no le cayó muy bien al resto, y tanto Genzo como Lily se preguntaban qué había motivado a Daisuke Wakabayashi a realizar un acto semejante. Ahora, tras las declaraciones del hombre, muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

\- ¿Qué opinas al respecto?.- preguntó Lily, con suavidad. Le hubiera gustado ver a su novio en persona, pero ambos estaban ocupados con cuestiones de sus respectivas carreras y se verían hasta el día de la boda.

\- Podría decirte que no puedo creer que mi abuelo haya engañado a mi abuela durante tantos años.- dijo Genzo, ofuscado.- Y que me siento un tanto indignado, pero estaría siendo injusto con él. No me corresponde a mí el juzgarlo, y esta situación no va a disminuir ni el respeto ni el cariño que le tengo. Es su vida y tomó sus decisiones de acuerdo a sus ideales, no tengo derecho a criticarlo. No sé qué habría hecho yo estando en su lugar, él fue el primogénito de su familia y yo fui el último en nacer. Nuestra posición es diferente y por consiguiente también lo son nuestras responsabilidades, y si ya de inicio puedo saber qué hubiese sentido yo si en vez de jugar fútbol hubiera tenido que hacerme cargo del negocio familiar, sin duda que puedo comprender qué sintió él cuando debió dejar al amor de su vida por otra mujer.

\- Debió haber sido muy difícil para él.- Lily suspiró aliviada. Había temido que Genzo cambiara la buena opinión que tenía sobre su abuelo.- Quizás es por eso que yo he decidido aceptar esa joya y usarla en la boda.

\- Y ya que has mencionado ese hecho… .- la interrumpió Genzo.- ¿Estás segura que quieres quedártela? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Mi abuelo es manipulador, es un Wakabayashi al fin y al cabo, no tienes por qué cumplir su deseo.

\- No, está bien.- aseguró ella.- Así como tú ideaste tu manera de decirme que me has aceptado, así él tuvo la suya, no estaría bien que la rechazara.

\- De acuerdo.- él sonrió ampliamente, aunque ella no podía verlo.- Cualquier decisión que elijas la apoyaré, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar… Alguna vez te conté la leyenda que está detrás del _Corazón del Bosque_ , ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, claro que la recuerdo.- asintió ella.- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque creo que no te dije que el collar tiene otro mito asociado.- contestó Genzo.

\- ¿Cuál?.- cuestionó Lily, sorprendida.

\- Uno que dice que una vez que el _Corazón del Bosque_ ha sido entregado a su nueva dueña, ésta no puede deshacerse de él aunque así lo quiera.- dijo Wakabayashi, riendo después a carcajadas.- He sabido de parientas mías que han querido vender la joya por necesidad (mi familia no siempre fue acaudalada), y por una razón u otra el collar ha terminado regresando a ellas, ya sea porque después tuvieron el dinero para recuperarlo o porque el prestamista se fue a la quiebra. Hubo alguien que intentó robarlo y que terminó siendo abatido en un tiroteo, lo que permitió que el dije fuese devuelto a su verdadera dueña; otra señora Wakabayashi lo dejó olvidado en la caja fuerte de su lujosa habitación de hotel, y el collar llegó primero al hogar que su propia dueña, enviada por el gerente a través de paquetería exprés. Por supuesto, no había habido alguien que intentara regresarlo, pero por lo que veo tampoco funciona.

\- Y sabiendo todo esto, ¿me dejaste devolverlo?.- cuestionó Lily, ofuscada por las coincidencias, y por la risa de él.

\- Qué te puedo decir, sabes que no creo en leyendas.- replicó Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Realmente pensé que todos eran cuentos, pero ahora que ha sucedido esto me pregunto qué tanto tendrán de ciertos.

\- Toda leyenda tiene su parte de verdad.- dijo Lily, tras lo cual también rio.- ¿No estamos nosotros comenzando una nueva leyenda a partir de nuestra realidad?

\- Sí, es precisamente eso lo que estamos haciendo.- respondió Genzo, suspirando satisfecho.

Dos días después, Lily llevaba el _Corazón del Bosque_ colgado alrededor de su cuello cuando a ella y a Genzo los casó un juez de paz, para beneplácito de Daisuke Wakabayashi. Al regresar de la luna de miel, Lily le pidió a Genzo que guardara la joya en alguna parte en donde estuviera a salvo, pero sobre todo lejos de ella, y él la metió en la caja fuerte de la casa en donde iniciaron juntos su nueva vida. El collar permaneció ahí durante mucho tiempo, aun después de que Daisuke Wakabayashi muriera y dejara especificado en su testamento que Lily era su dueña legítima, a pesar de que Eriko intentara imputar esa parte del testamento para quedarse con el collar. En algún momento llegó a parecer que la prima de Genzo obtendría lo que quería, pero al final el fallo se dio en contra suya y Lily se consolidó como la propietaria legal de la joya, algo que acabó reforzando el mito de que nadie podría separar al _Corazón del Bosque_ de su genuina dueña.

Lily no sabía qué haría con esa joya; no sabía si la vendería, si la regalaría o si la daría en herencia algún día, o si simplemente la dejaría botada en un rincón. De lo único que estaba segura era que la felicidad de su relación con Genzo no dependía de un collar, por muchos poderes mágicos que a éste se le atribuyeran.

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ©.

\- Lily Del Valle, Eriko Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi _senior_ y demás agregados culturales son propiedad intelectual de Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Elieth Shanks es propiedad intelectual de Elieth Schneider y fue usada con su consentimiento.

\- Oficialmente el padre de Genzo no tiene nombre, por lo que yo le puse el de Akira para poder utilizarlo en mis historias.

\- Este fanfic es mi autocrítica a la estúpida idea que tuve de hacer que el collar de Lily fuese una joya antiquísima y cara. Me doy cuenta de la poca practicidad de mi antigua idea, y he tratado de corregirla lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Ya, me merezco los tomatazos.


End file.
